Dual in-line package (DIP) chips, which include EPROM chips, typically are factory installed in electronic devices, such as computers or computer peripherals. Installation of an DIP chip requires care to avoid damage to the chip and to the bendable mounting pins which generally are arrayed in two parallel rows, one on each side, as found in an EPROM chip. To correctly install a new EPROM chip on, for instance, a printed circuit board, the mounting pins are first checked for alignment; second, any non-aligned pins are gently bent into alignment; and, third, the two rows of outwardly extending pins typically are bent inward slightly to facilitate insertion of the pins into the appropriate socket on the printed circuit board.
Factory installation techniques are designed to avoid damage to the delicate pins. Additionally, the correct orientation of the chip on the board is shown generally by including a notch at one end of the chip and a mating notch at one end of the socket. Recently, computer components with user replaceable EPROM or other chips have appeared on the market. This has the distinct advantage of permitting field upgrade to the computer component; and, in many cases, a user can perform the upgrade. However, installation by the unsophisticated may damage the chip, or damage or break the pins. A heretofore unsolved need exists for a uncomplicated and inexpensive guide to enable an average computer user to install a computer chip without damage thereto.